swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Nyna Calixte
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide Affiliations: The Galactic Empire, Imperial Intelligence, Cade Skywalker A member of the Council of Moffs and the Director of Imperial Intelligence, Nyna Calixte is a cold, calculating woman whose ruthlessness is matched only by her ambition. Romantically involved with Moff Morlish Veed, Nyna Calixte was once married to Rulf Yage and is the mother of the commanding officer of Skull Squadron, Gunn Yage. As the Director of Imperial Intelligence, Nyna Calixte is in charge of the largest spy and information network in the galaxy (Though the Bothans might disagree with that statement). Though she maintains her apartments on Coruscant, she also spends a good deal of time at the headquarters of Imperial Intelligence on Bothawui. However, Nyna Calixte has a secret. She leads a double life as Morrigan Corde, a special agent for Imperial Intelligence that is not afraid to get a job done- whatever the costs. Calixte first assumed the persona of Morrigan Corde during The Sith-Imperial War, and in this guise she met and fell in love with Kol Skywalker. After giving birth to a son, Cade Skywalker, Calixte returned to the Empire and abandoned her guise as Morrigan Corde. However, in recent times she has resurrected her alter ego to rescue her son from the clutches of Darth Krayt. Though she keeps this second identity secret still, Calixte is clearly torn between her love for her son and her duty to the Empire. Nyna Calixte (Morrigan Corde) Statistics (CL 15) Medium Human Scout 4/Scoundrel 3/Noble 7/Gunslinger 1 Destiny Points: 3; Force Points: 7; Dark Side Score: 8 Initiative: '+14; '''Senses: 'Perception: +20 'Languages: '''Basic, Bocce, Huttese, High Galactic, Gran, Ryl Defenses Reflex Defense: 33 (Flat-Footed: 29), Fortitude Defense: 26, Will Defense: 30; [[Evasion|'Evasion]] Hit Points: 77, Damage Threshold: 26 Offense Speed: '6 Squares, 6 Squares (Jet Pack); Running Attack '''Melee: 'Unarmed +12 (1d6+8) '''Melee: Vibroblade +12 (2d6+8) Ranged: 'Heavy Blaster Pistol +13 (3d8+7) '''Ranged: 'Heavy Blaster Pistol +11 (4d8+7) with Rapid Shot '''Ranged: Concealed Dart Launcher +13 (3d8+7 (Stun)) Ranged: Concealed Dart Launcher +11 (4d8+7 (Stun)) with Rapid Shot Ranged: Heavy Assault Blaster Rifle +15 (3d10+7) Ranged: Heavy Assault Blaster Rifle +13 (4d10+7) with Rapid Shot Ranged: Snap-Shot Blaster Pistol +14 (3d6+7) Base Attack Bonus: +11, Grab: '''+14 '''Attack Options: [[Debilitating Shot|'Debilitating Shot']], Careful Shot, Deadeye, Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Rapid Shot, Sneak Attack (+1d6) Special Actions: [[Educated|'Educated']], [[Presence|'Presence']], Quick Draw, [[Skirmisher|'Skirmisher']], Spontaneous Skill, Weaken Resolve Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 12, Dexterity 15, Constitution 10, Intelligence 14, Wisdom 17, Charisma 16 'Talents: Debilitating Shot, [[Educated|'Educated']], [[Evasion|'Evasion']], Improved Stealth, [[Presence|'Presence']], [[Skirmisher|'Skirmisher']], Sneak Attack (+1d6), Spontaneous Skill, Weaken Resolve Feats: Armor Proficiency (Light), Careful Shot, Deadeye, Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Concealed Dart Launcher), Linguist, Martial Arts I, Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Quick Draw, Shake It Off, Skill Focus (Deception), Skill Focus (Gather Information), Skill Focus (Perception), Skill Training (Deception), Weapon Focus (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Advanced Melee Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Climb +13, Deception +20, Endurance +12, Gather Information +15, Initiative +14, Mechanics +14, Perception +20, Pilot +14, Stealth +14 (May reroll, must take second result), Survival +15 Possessions (As Nyna Calixte): Moff's Uniform, Heavy Blaster Pistol, Comlink (Short-Range, Encrypted), Code Cylinder Possessions (As Morrigan Corde): Concealed Dart Launcher, Heavy Assault Blaster Rifle, Snap-Shot Blaster Pistol, Vibroblade, Comlink (Short-Range, Encrypted), Jet Pack, Credit Chip Category:Humans